Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional motor configured to include magnet insertion holes formed in a rotor iron core, and a plurality of slits formed on the outer circumferential side of permanent magnets and coupled with the magnet insertion holes, thereby to suppress vibration and noise of the motor.